XMen 3: New Beginning
by SweetSara123
Summary: (Chapter6 is UP)Disclaimer: WE don't own X-men at all-but I wish I did!And so does my friend I think..Anyways, please don't flame us-this is just what we think how the third movie should go.*Gambit is in this one*
1. CHAPTER ONE: New Mutants

X-MEN 3: NEW BEGINNING  
  
CHARACTERS: (* new characters)  
  
Wolverine-Logan-healing factor/feral abilities/adamantum skeleton & claws.  
  
Phoenix-Jean Grey-telepathy/telekinesis.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier-world's most powerful telepath.  
  
Nightcrawler-Kurt Wagner-teleportation.  
  
Rogue-Marie D'Ancanto-life essence-sapping abilities.  
  
Shadow Cat-Kitty Pride- she passes through mass.  
  
Ice Man-Bobby Drake-ice/cold-generating abilities.  
  
Cyclops-Scott Summers-ocular force beams  
  
Storm-Ororo Munroe-weather manipulation  
  
Mystique-Shape shifter  
  
Pyro-John Allerdyce-fire manipulation  
  
Gambit-Remy LeBeau-power to kinetically charge objects causing them to explode.  
  
*Anna Patterson-telepathy/telekinesis  
  
*Sari Pitch-tells the past/present/future with three orbs.  
  
X-MEN 3: NEW BEGINNING  
  
Three strangers hurried in the pouring rain. Two of them were girls, the other was a man. They stopped in front of an iron gate. Lighting and thunder flashed, showing a large mansion in front of them. A sign on the left of the strangers. It showed with elegant print: XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED YOUNGERST. The girl on the man's right moved up towards the gate raising her left hand in the process. The gate seemed to shriek as she moved her hand to the left, it followed her movements, until finally, and the gate moved aside letting them past. The man shook his head, laughing a little. He turned to the two girls, nodding them to proceed into the mutant academy, they would be calling home for a little bit.  
  
The men walked ahead of the two girls as he swung a staff back and forth in his hands. The girl who moved the gate smiled to herself, not knowing why, but something great would happen to them. The other girl seemed uneasy about this, why did they have to come now? Why now? As if reading her thoughts, the other girl replied, "Because it is time Sari. To show ourselves."  
  
Sari nodded, "Right. You know what's best."  
  
The man turned around to face them, giving them a cocked smile, "We best be movin' chere and petite."  
  
Sari stopped for a second before heading on and glanced around her surroundings. It was pretty hard to see anything in the pouring rain, but she caught a glance of a basketball court. She was about to look some more when she felt a hand grab her arm. The other girl dragged Sari to the mansion.  
  
The man was already waiting at the door when Sari and the girl came up.  
  
"What took you so long petite?" he asked talking off the hood that protected him from the rain. Hid hair was a very odd color of brown, with two mischievously red eyes starring at them.  
  
Sari followed him and took off her hood. Her long reddish-brown hair hung loosely at her side, and with also very odd eyes, that shimmered gold. The other girl kept her hood on and moved past the man raising her hand once more. The large brass doors opened without a sound. They quietly entered the mansion.  
  
"Welcome to my school."  
  
They look up to see a group of people looking at them with some interest in their eyes. The man that spoke to them was in a wheel chair.  
  
"Who are you-"started the man in a not to friendly tone.  
  
"-Xavier. It's nice to finally meet you in person," said Sari smiling at him then turned the man, "Can't you ever be nice." She whispered.  
  
Xavier wheeled up to them, "and you must be Sari."  
  
Sari smiled, "Yup."  
  
"And I'm Gambit," said Gambit without being asked.  
  
The other girl was silent, she didn't even look up. Her eyes seemed clued to the floor.  
  
: Hello:  
  
The girl's eyes shoot up from the floor to Professor Xavier.  
  
: Xavier: sent the girl in reply inside her mind.  
  
"Ah, I see we has a new telekinesis," said Xavier smiling.  
  
: Man I'm tired: : Why, fun. Getting up in the middle of the night to greet strangers: : Why do we have to be up?: : What do they want?:  
  
The girl looked around at all of the people in the room. Everything seemed to spin inside her head. The voices echoed inside her head louder and louder. The cries from Sari and everyone drained out as she passed out unto the floor, unconscious.  
  
_-*-_  
  
Sari was in a room beside her friend.  
  
"Wake up Anna," said Sari quietly. Anna stirred but didn't wake up.  
  
"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest," said a voice behind her. Sari turned around to see Xavier and another guy, who had a tough look to him, came towards her.  
  
"Anna has been having a little trouble controlling her powers," sighed Sari.  
  
Xavier turned to the man beside him, "Logan, go get Rogue. She should be able to take some of the power away from Anna, so she can wake up." Xavier said.  
  
"Yes Professor," said Logan and he turned and left.  
  
"How long have you had your powers?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Oh, since I was about ten," replied Sari then added, "Why?"  
  
Xavier just smiled at her, "If you ever have time on your hands. I was wondering if you would show me your abilities."  
  
Sari nodded, "Sure." Xavier smiled. Logan came back with a girl who looked about 17, the same age as Sari.  
  
"Rogue, this is Sari. Her friend, Anna, is having a little trouble controlling her powers. You might be able to take off some of her pressure," Xavier said.  
  
"Sure, anything to help," replied Rogue walking over to Anna's side, "You sure I won't kill her?" she asked nervously.  
  
Xavier reassured her everything would go smoothly. She nervously smiled and slowly took off her glove that held her ability in place.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," said Rogue bring her hand unto Anna's hand. Rogue felt a blast of power surge through her body. She quickly pulled her hand away. Anna still didn't wake up but her breathing was normal and steady.  
  
"Very good, Rogue, she should be waking up anytime now," said Xavier as if on cue Anna's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Anna!" cried Sari happy that her friend woke up. Anna looked around the room and her gaze landed on Sari.  
  
"Where's Gambit?" asked Anna. Before anyone could reply, Gambit walked into the room.  
  
"I see you woke up chere," said Gambit then he added a nod to Sari, "You doin' fine, petite?"  
  
Sari nodded, "Yup." She turned back to Anna, "You okay?"  
  
Anna half smiled, "Sure. I'm fine. Just, where the heck are we?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Sari asked confused.  
  
Anna shook her head, "I guess my head is empty-"  
  
"-You remembered Gambit-" started Sari.  
  
: Don't worry about that right now. We must discuss this matter later. Get some rest, all of you: sent Xavier to all of them, then he added: Logan, show our guest to they're rooms.:  
  
Everyone left except the new comers and Logan. The tough looking guy Logan glared at them.  
  
"Let's move," said Logan in an almost growl.  
  
Sari helped Anna out of the room. Gambit stood there for a second, "She remembered me, eh? Dat could lead to something-Hey wait Gambit!" shouted Gambit racing after them. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Sari's Gift

The next morning Anna woke up, still a little exhausted from last night, and got out of bed. She looked at the bed next to her, which Sari was supposed to be sleeping in, to find it empty and made up. Anna quickly got dressed and walked out of the room. She headed towards the lobby to find Sari talking to a group of kids, mostly guys. Sari stopped and looked up at Anna.  
  
"Good morning," said Sari smiling. Anna smiled back. She glanced around the room.  
  
"If you're looking for Gambit, he left early this morning with Professor Xavier," said Sari. Anna nodded and sat down, too tried to speak.  
  
"So exactly what kind of power do you have?" asked a boy to Sari. He seemed really interested in her.  
  
Sari took a deep breath, "Well, it's different and nothing like someone would think of me as a mutant, but a mere magic trick to normal eyes. I can foresee the past, present, and the future with these little orbs, but sometimes, I just use my hands," she pulled out three different colored orbs out of her pocket and continued, "Each one places a person in them. Like-I mean."  
  
"Could you show us?" asked the boy who seemed interested in her.  
  
Sari smiled at him and placed each orb in her right palm. They floated up in her palm, "Who do you wish to know?"  
  
"How about you?" asked the boy.  
  
Sari's eyes flashed a pale blue. The orb at the bottom shinned, showing a small girl, and then the middle one showed her as she was now, but the last one showed nothing at all. The orbs shook rabidly and fell to the floor.  
  
Sari's eyes returned to normal, "The future is always unclear. That is one of the main reasons we came here. I need to unclear the future, then nothing can be hidden anymore." She bent down and picked up the orbs, placing them in her pocket.  
  
Anna sighed, "Sari, the future is never meant to be told nor will it ever be clear, because we can change the outcome of it. If you know the future it could lead to something you wouldn't want."  
  
"I know, I know, but sill, it would be pretty cool," said Sari.  
  
Anna smiled at her once more before leaving the room and explores the rest of the mansion. She smiled as young mutants laughed and joked around with each other.  
  
("How can they live life knowing what they are? Not afraid of what will happen to them.but, I made it out all right.") Anna shook the thoughts out of her head.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
Anna turned around to face a man, who was completely blue with odd markings on his skin. He gave her a warm smile, showing her his sharp teeth.  
  
"Hel-hello," said Anna, "My name is Anna."  
  
"I am Kurt Wagner, or as in the circus, I was know as the Incredible Nightcrawler," said Kurt with another smile and shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kurt," said Anna. She really wasn't in the mood to do small talk with anyone at that moment, "I gotta get going."  
  
Kurt nodded, understanding and taking the hint, and in that instant, he vanished in a poof of blue smoke.  
  
"Huh, I never met a teleporter before. I wonder who I'll run into next." Anna asked to her self and continued her private tour of the mansion.  
  
She finally found the kitchen, hearing conversations going on. Anna walked in to find Logan and another kid with blond hair sitting at a table.  
  
The boy immediately smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Bobby Drake, or also know as, Ice Man. So, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Anna Patterson," replied Anna then added, "Also know as Anna."  
  
Logan was silent during Anna and Bobby's chatting.  
  
"You met Rogue, right? She's my girlfriend," said Bobby.  
  
"She is very sweet kid," said Anna smiling. She kept wondering what Logan was thinking. She could find out, but would he notice or feel it? She gave it a try while Bobby went on talking about what happened that year. Anna couldn't get a clear picture. She quickly stopped, hoping Logan didn't notice. He didn't. Logan looked up at her but didn't say anything. The awkward silence was broken when Rogue and Sari came in.  
  
"Hey Logan," said Rogue sitting next to Bobby and Logan.  
  
"Hey kid," replied Loan taking a sip from his soda, wishing it were a beer. Sari remained quiet as she took her seat next to Anna.  
  
"Hey Sari, why so quiet?" asked Anna. Sari looked up at her.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling," sighed Sari.  
  
"About what?" asked Anna not knowing Logan was listening intently.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen, and my feelings are never wrong," said Sari looking down at the ground. Anna just kept looking at Sari hoping that she would continue but she didn't.  
  
("Sari's right, her feelings are never wrong. Maybe Professor Xavier can help her.") Thought Anna. As if reading her mind Sari quietly said, "Maybe Professor Xavier can help make this all clear.")  
  
Sorry it isn't all 'kick your butt thing yet.' But it will in a few chapters later. Since it is summer time, I will be able to type this story! ^^Thanks for the REVIEWS!!-Gambit & Kagome Inuyasha 


	3. CHAPTER THREE: Angry Hearts & Soda Wars

Sari walked the halls of the mansion, looking for the hidden elevator that Logan kinda pointed out to her.  
  
"Here elevator," said Sari pressing her hand against the wall, and also knocking her head on the wood, "Come on! Show yourself!" She was about to hit the wall one more time, without noticing the wall itself was moving aside, and Professor Xavier and Gambit coming out. Her fist came within inches of Gambit's chest.  
  
"Whoa petite, be careful where you aim," said Gambit.  
  
Sari looked up at him, "Oops, sorry." She smiled sweetly at him, and then looked at Xavier, "Professor, I was wondering if you would help me?"  
  
Xavier smiled, "Sure." He turned to Gambit, "Tell Anna I would like to meet her later in Cerebro later."  
  
Gambit nodded and gave one last grin before heading off.  
  
"You need help with your powers, right?" asked Xavier heading down the hall. Sari followed.  
  
"Well, yes. I have a very bad feeling something bad is about to happen but I can't in vision it, it's too unclear," said Sari as Xavier led her into a room. Inside the room, a man with his back turned to them stared out the window.  
  
"Scott is there something you need?" asked Xavier already knowing what it would be.  
  
Scott didn't turn around he just kept looking out the window. Sari just looked at him. Suddenly a vision popped into her mind. It showed Scott and another woman. It looked like the woman was trying to kill Scott. He didn't attack; he just kept yelling a name: "Jean!" As quickly as the vision came, it disappeared.  
  
"Jean," mumbled Sari not realizing she spoke out loud. Scott turned around to face them. It seemed he had not had any sleep at all, nor was e ever happy again. His sun-glasses gave a demon look to him, from the once happy face. A fist shook at his side, while his other hand reached for his sun-glasses.  
  
"Scott! That's enough!" said Xavier.  
  
Scott strode past Sari giving her a look full of daggers, and left.  
  
("Oops.") Thought Sari. She didn't mean to say what she was thinking out loud. It just slipped. Xavier came up beside her.  
  
"Scott is having some problems right now. How did you know about Jean?" asked Xavier curiously.  
  
"I just got a vision of a woman fighting Scott and trying to kill him. He didn't do anything but call out Jean. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It's not like I can turn my visions off when I want too," sighed Sari once again looking at the ground.  
  
Xavier put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Some of the most powerful mutant powers are that of the mind. Sometimes they are impossible to control. In your case, you might not want to see what the future holds but your visions cannot be controlled. I will try to help you and Anna as much as I can but I cannot promise anything," Professor Xavier said with a little smile.  
  
"So I can't really in vision the future unless it just pops in my mind?" asked Sari more to herself then to Xavier.  
  
"Pretty much. You have a great power to see the future but you can't always see exactly what you hope to see. Something's are never decided because they always change. Just remember Sari, your visions can be changed," said Xavier.  
  
Sari decided that she would go back to her room to think about what Professor Xavier said or explore the mansion, "Thank you for helping me professor," said Sari heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait Sari," called Xavier. Sari stopped and turned towards the door. "Do not tell anyone about your vision with Jean. Especially Scott. He is very unstable now because we all believe Jean is dead. Your vision, though, might prove our beliefs wrong. Please tell me if you have anymore visions but tell no one else. Not even Gambit and Anna," lectured Professor Xavier.  
  
"Yes professor," said Sari as she left the room. She decided to explore the mansion and hopefully meet more of the mutants. Sari kept walking when she noticed a woman with white hair coming down the hall. The woman stopped when she noticed Sari and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello there. You must be one of the new students," said the woman still smiling.  
  
"Yes. My name is Sari," said Sari smiling back. She didn't even know this woman but she was already starting to like her.  
  
"My name is Ororo Munroe but everyone calls me Storm," said Storm.  
  
"Why do they call you Storm?" asked Sari curiously.  
  
"Because of my mutant ability, I can control the weather," explained Storm.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense," said Sari feeling a little stupid for asking that question.  
  
"Well I must get going. I shall see you in class Sari," said Storm smiling as she walked off. Sari looked after her then turned and left to find Anna and Gambit.  
  
_-*-_  
  
Anna was still in the kitchen with Logan. They still haven't spoken to each other. Logan was tired of the silence. He was about to say something when Gambit walked in.  
  
"Hello chere," said Gambit taking a seat next to Anna and completely ignoring that Logan was there.  
  
"Hey Gambit," smiled Anna.  
  
"Professor Xavier wants to see you in Cerebro later," said Gambit. He looked around and saw a soda on the table. Logan was reaching for it. Gambit smiled to himself as he grabbed the soda and started drinking it.  
  
"Hey Bozo! Get your own damn soda!" growled Logan. Anna just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why? I already have one," said Gambit finishing off the soda. Logan's temper started to rise. His metal claws came out of his hands.  
  
"You're going to regret that," snarled Logan walking towards Gambit.  
  
"Calm down man!" It's just a soda, but if you want to play a little card game. It's fine with me," said Gambit. Anna gasped. She knew exactly what Gambit was going to do. Gambit pulled a card out of his pocket and sent his kinetic energy through it. He was about to throw it while Logan was about to rip Gambit to pieces when Anna came between them.  
  
"Stop it now!" commanded Anna as she pushed both guys back in their seats. Logan withdrew his claws while Gambit stopped the flow of energy through the card and put it back in his pocket. They didn't say anything just glared at each other. Anna rolled her eyes.  
  
("If these guys don't kill each other first, I'm going too.") Thought Anna getting up and leaving, ignoring Gambit.  
  
^^Hope you like it so far! I'll try to get around to the next chapter today or tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!-Gambit & Kagome Inuyasha 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: More sodas & Sari's NEW EN...

Sari was about to enter the kitchen, when she bummed into Anna.  
  
"Hey Anna," smiled Sari then added, "What's wrong?" she asked noticing the look of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Remy is asking for it, very soon," said Anna walking past Sari and into another room. Sari sighed, Anna only called Gambit by his real name when she is pissed at him, and yet again, he proven to his skills, that no one can piss Anna of more than him. Gambit came walking out with a 'new' soda in his hands.  
  
"You know, Gambit," said Sari getting his attention.  
  
"What's that, petite?" asked Gambit grinning at her.  
  
"I don't know how you do it," said Sari as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"What? What did I do?" asked Gambit still having is winning grin.  
  
Sari spotted Logan sitting at the table, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Hi-uh-Logan," said Sari taking a seat.  
  
Logan looked up at her, "Hey."  
  
"So, what's with all the sodas?" asked Sari noticing some empty soda bottles on the counter.  
  
"Ask that damn bozo," grumbled Logan. They heard someone come in. It was Scott Summers.  
  
"Hey Scott," said Logan while Sari gulped.  
  
Scott mumbled a hey and grabbed a soda from a cooler.  
  
"Have you met Sari, yet?" asked Logan.  
  
Scott's hands went into tight fist and mumbled something before leaving.  
  
"I think I found a new friend," said Logan with a grin. He raised his newly opened soda, and was about to drink it, when a hand snatched it from him.  
  
"Thanks Logan! I needed this!" grinned Gambit drinking the soda, "How refreshing."  
  
Logan growled and drew his claws. Gambit heard him growl and pulled out a card out of his pocket.  
  
"So you want to play again." Said Gambit sounding amused.  
  
("Now I know how Anna feels.") Thought Sari.  
  
"I'm going to rip that smile off your face bozo," growled Logan.  
  
"Bozo, eh? And that would make you fluffy, right?" grinned Gambit as he charged the card with his kinetic energy. Logan's temper erupted like a volcano as he charged Gambit.  
  
"STOP!!!" yelled Sari very loud. Logan stopped, his claws inches away from Gambit's face.  
  
"That's cutting it close," said Gambit playfully as hr touched Logan's claws with his index finger.  
  
Logan growled, "Next time bozo, you won't be so lucky," his claws returned. Logan gave one last glare at Gambit before leaving.  
  
"You sure do know how to make friends," said Sari.  
  
Gambit grinned, "I know petite. Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you somethin'.You have class today with Xavier."  
  
Sari smiled, "That's cool."  
  
"I'm not done yet petite. Xavier and Scott Summers will be your first class," finished Gambit then he noticed a dread look on Sari's face, "What's wrong petite?"  
  
"I-uh don't feel good," said Sari, trying to sound believable.  
  
"You were fine two seconds ago," said Gambit eying her suspiciously.  
  
"That was two seconds ago until I found out Scott is going to be my teacher," mumbled Sari.  
  
"It's okay petite. Just go to class," said Gambit a little confused. He patted Sari on the shoulder and left.  
  
"That's easy for you to say," mumbled Sari leaving the kitchen and unto her class.  
  
_-*-_  
  
Sari knocked on the door to her class room. The door slowly opened, showing her the small class room. Xavier and Scott had their backs turned to her. Anna and Rogue were sitting on the far side of the room. Sari smiled at them as she waked towards them taking a seat next to Rogue.  
  
"Hi Sari," said Rogue smiling.  
  
"Hey Rogue," replied Sari.  
  
"You'll like this class. Scott and the professor are good teachers. You'll like them," said Rogue. Sari sighed. Anna glanced over her and was about to say something when Scott called the class to order and started checking the attendance.  
  
"-Anna Patterson, and Sa-ri Pitch," said Scott as his voice cracked saying Sari, "Welcome to our school. I'm Scott Summers."  
  
Rogue sadly smiled, "Poor Scott."  
  
Anna seemed confused, "Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," replied Rogue.  
  
Scott glared at Sari for a second before starting his lectures.  
  
After class ended, Anna stayed after class with Scott and Xavier.  
  
"Professor, you told Remy that you wanted to show me something called Cerebro?" asked Anna.  
  
"Oh yes. I think it might help you understand something about your powers," said Xavier. Scott walked out of the room away from Anna and Xavier. Anna looked after him.  
  
"Uh- professor is he okay? He hasn't said a word unless he's teaching," said Anna.  
  
"Scott hasn't been himself lately. You see, he lost someone very dear to him a while back. We never speak her name, especially in front of Scott. He's usually a very friendly guy but if that memory is brought up he becomes very irritable towards that person," explained Xavier.  
  
"Oh," said Anna thinking.  
  
"Well, it seems we got off the subject. Let's head to Cerebro," said Xavier leading the way. Anna followed.  
  
*Thanks for the reviews!!!!!(Sighs) Man, I'm working hard typing this story- okay, next one you'll meet some more of the mutants and another class---- and then LOGAN'S 'ART' CLASS! That'll be soon..-Major Samantha Carter of SG1 & Kagome Inuyasha 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: A Kitty & Class

Sari and Rogue went outside for lunch. Some of the younger mutants were playing games with their powers. There was a girl who was going through objects and people. She noticed Rogue and Sari. She came up to them.  
  
"Hey Rogue," said the girl smiling.  
  
"Oh hey Kitty," replied Rogue, she looked at Sari, "Kitty, this is Sari," said Rogue introducing Sari to Kitty.  
  
"Hi," Sari and Kitty said together. Sari was starting to like this place more and more.  
  
("I'm making lots of friends,") thought Sari happily. Then her thoughts switched to Scott. ("I just wish I didn't say that out loud. Now I made an enemy") thought Sari sighing.  
  
"Hey there's Logan!" exclaimed Rogue as Logan came towards them.  
  
"Hey kid," said Logan to Rogue. Logan took a seat between Rogue and Sari. Kitty had left to go hang out with some of the other mutants.  
  
"Hey Logan," smiled Rogue, "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Training in the new danger room," replied Logan.  
  
"Danger Room?" asked Sari confused.  
  
"We train in there, to become better fighters and to control our mutant abilities," said Rogue then added, "and also where some of us go to blow off steam," as she said that, Rogue eyes Logan from the corner pf her eye.  
  
"Oh, then Gambit should go in there," said Sari.  
  
Logan gave a some sort of growl at the mention of Gambit's name.  
  
"So Sari, tell me about yourself and your pare-"started Rogue, but was immediately cut off by Sari's uncontrollable laughter, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Gambit and Anna that's what is wrong, they aren't' my parents. But to me, Gambit is like a father figure while Anna is the big sister. It's never been anything more than that. Well, not that I know of, that is," said Sari then added, "I have no past."  
  
Rogue was about to say something when Logan butted in.  
  
"You sure? By the way they bicker at each other, but heck, how would I know?" asked Logan getting up, "I'll talk to you later kids-in class."  
  
"Now, that is a scary thought," replied Rogue.  
  
Logan smiled, "I'm teaching 'art'." He left with a small laugh.  
  
Sari smiled, "I really love it here."  
  
Rogue nodded, "Yeah, so do I, but you were saying you had no past?"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but yes. I have no past but a future," said Sari, "I just don't remember much, is all."  
  
Rogue nodded, "Yeah. I ran away from home and came to know Logan. We were attack by some creature. Storm and Cyclops saved us and brought us here."  
  
"Rogue, was Logan serious about the art class?" asked Sari.  
  
Rogue laughed, "What do you think? I can see him now, painting a cute bunny- "  
  
"-with his claws," finished Sari laughing for no reason. It wasn't the greatest joke to tell, but the thought of it brought the laughter.  
  
"REMY!"  
  
Sari looked up to see Gambit and Anna arguing, again.  
  
"Looks like they're at it again," mumbled Sari getting up.  
  
"It's not my fault, they didn't understand my card game," replied Gambit.  
  
"Your card game almost blew they're hands off!" snapped Anna.  
  
Gambit grinned, "Almost chere."  
  
Ahhh! You're hopeless!" cried Anna throwing up her hands.  
  
"Yup chere! I'm totally hopeless," said Gambit sill grinning.  
  
"Can't you two get along for just one minute," said Sari behind them.  
  
"We get along great petite," replied Gambit as he moved his arm unto Anna's shoulder who didn't hesitate to remove it.  
  
Sari sighed, "I'm heading to class now, I'll talk to you two later." She turned back around to Rogue, "What class do we have next?"  
  
Rogue smiled as she got off the ground and walked up to her.  
  
"We have class with Storm," replied Rogue. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX: Logan's Dangerous Class, Pa...

Sari and Rogue walked into the classroom. They took a seat up front. Storm turned around and looked at all the students. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Hello, and you probably heard this all day, but, welcome to our school," greeted Storm. She checked the attendance and then began her lecture.  
  
After class, Rogue waited outside the room for Sari.  
  
"What class do we have next?" asked Sari.  
  
"We have Wolverine's 'art' class," replied Rogue then added, "It'll be in the Danger Room."  
  
"Oh joy," said Sari following Rogue down the halls.  
  
Sari and Rogue arrived at the danger room.  
  
"Hey petite," said Gambit coming up beside her.  
  
"Hey Gambit. You're in this class too?" asked Sari.  
  
"Yup. Anna has a different class. So who is the teacher?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Me, bozo," said Logan in a growl as he entered the room, giving Gambit a glare.  
  
"Hey, it's the guy with the claws," grinned Gambit then added with thoughtfulness in his heart, "so, how are the sodas, lately?"  
  
Logan just growled and shoved past him, hitting Gambit hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Can't you be nice for once?" whispered Sari into Gambit's ear.  
  
"Nice? I'm nice petite," said Gambit, "but tell that to fluffy over there."  
  
Logan's knuckles went into a tight fists, "Watch it bozo."  
  
"I'm watching closely," replied Gambit grinning.  
  
"Good, because you're up first," said Logan.  
  
"First for what?" asked Gambit.  
  
Logan turned around, "First to test my temper in the danger room. All the rest of you kiddies, get in the control room above."  
  
Everyone nodded and left the room, but Sari hesitated for a second before leaving.  
  
"Good luck Gambit!" shouted Sari as the danger room doors closed.  
  
Logan half smiled, "Your little girlfriends aren't going to save you this time."  
  
"I don't need saving," replied Gambit pulling out a card from his pocket, "I always win." A smile spread across his face.  
  
"I'm going to rip that smile off your face," said Logan as his adamantum claws came out.  
  
"DANGER ROOM LEVEL THREE: NEW YORK STREETS."  
  
The Danger Room's normal environment changed rapidly into the streets of New York City.  
  
"Hey, this is cool," said Gambit and then he noticed Logan was gone, "Oh, that's not good."  
  
"DANGER ROOM, BEGIN FIGHTING."  
  
Gambit charged his card, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty."  
  
"Hey bozo, I'm right here," said Logan from behind Gambit. Logan charged him. Gambit whiled around and threw his card, and hitting a building.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, bozo. Never believe someone who wants you dead," said Logan coming up behind Gambit, striking him in the back, and quickly as he came, he vanished just the same. Gambit gave a small cry of pain, "Ah, so you like to cheat, eh? Gambit will cheat you harder."  
  
*  
  
In the control room above the danger room, the students watched as Logan and Gambit battled it out.  
  
"Whoa, I don't think this is training anymore," said Rogue as she saw Logan slash Gambit in the back.  
  
"Go Logan!" said a student at the control panel. It was the guy who seemed interested in Sari.  
  
"Kevin, this isn't a video game," said Kitty standing behind him, "Boys, that's all you ever think about: Die you, die," she shook her head and then she noticed something else on the screen.  
  
"Hey Kevin, zoom in on section four," said Kitty.  
  
"As you command," said Kevin touching the screen where it said four.  
  
"It's another person, what is she doing in there?" asked Kitty.  
  
"I don't know, but she's in there," said Kevin as he returned the screen back to normal.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about her," said Sari.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only Jeena," said Rogue, "They'll stop fighting when they see her."  
  
"But still, I have a feeling," said Sari. Rogue glanced at her Sari. Sari knew that girl was no student.  
  
"(If she's not a student, then who is she?)" thought Sari. She needed to get down there. Sari headed towards the door.  
  
"Sari, where are you going?" asked Rogue.  
  
"uh-bathroom," lied Sari as she walked out of the control room.  
  
Just as Sari stepped out of the control room, the red alarm went off. Professor Xavier's voice echoed in the halls.  
  
"We have an intruder inside the school. She'll be dressed like a student," said Xavier, "Be on-" his voice cracked and then there was no more, but the alarm.  
  
"Why do I always have to be right?" asked Sari as she ran down the stairs to the Danger Room. 


End file.
